Le Coach
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Slash CedMar offert pour Noël à Owlie Wood. Marcus est las des humiliations : il en a assez que Harry Potter gagne toujours. Il décide alors de coacher l'un de ses adversaires au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : le champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory.


0. UN SCOOP POUR CECILIA 

Cecilia Sincerity. Personne ne pouvait dire si c'était son véritable nom ou un pseudonyme de derrière les fagots pris pour l'occasion. De toute façon, peu importait.

Miss Sincerity était la journaliste à la plume la plus aiguisée, la plus mordante et la plus novatrice de la décennie. Un article signée par Cecilia signifiait une centaine d'exemplaires de plus vendus. Elle était même parfois plus connu que les célébrités qu'elles interviewaient.

On la comparait à Rita Skeeter mais Cecilia n'aimait pas ça. Rita avait fondé sa réputation sur le mensonge et le populisme. Jamais Cecilia n'aurait utilisé ces Plumes à Papotes ou leurs « compte-rendus », véritables ramassis d'horreurs mensongères qu'elles déversaient dès qu'on les posait sur du parchemin. Elle préférait écrire ses articles elle-même.

En fait, ce qui lui plaisait réellement dans son métier, c'était démonter les gens. Les brocarder. Les « casser » comme dirait les jeunes. Ses articles étaient tellement remplis de piques en tous genres qu'une fakir aurait pu s'en servir comme lit d'aiguilles pour son numéro. Pas un politique, une star de la chanson, une quelconque célébrité, dont Cecilia ne se soit pas déjà cruellement moquée. Ces remarques étaient toujours fines, intelligentes et terriblement drôles. C'était cela qui plaisait aux sorciers ordinaires, une sorte de revanche du quidam envers les riches et les connus. « Celui-là, Cecilia ne va pas le rater ! », disaient-ils, en tapotant le journal sous leur bras.

Mais ce que Cecilia aimait plus que tout, encore plus que les moqueries, c'était le **scoop**. Le véritable scoop, l'histoire qui ferait un carton ! Détenir un scoop, c'est comme détenir un billet de loto gagnant : on n'a qu'une peur, de le voir s'évaporer, ou qu'un autre s'en empare. C'était aussi terriblement excitant.

Ce soir là, seul son amour du scoop forçait Cecilia à rester assise à la table la plus petite et retirée du pub « La Tête de Sanglier ». Elle avait froid et il n'était pas question de boire un coup pour se réchauffer, car elle avait oublié d'apporter un verre et n'avait pas confiance en la propreté de ceux du barman.

Son informateur arriva juste avant le coucher du soleil. Il déplut immédiatement à Cecilia. L'homme était petit, nerveux. Son corps avait la forme d'un petit tonneau. Sa tête, toute aussi large, évoquait une pastèque. Une barbe noire mangeait son visage pâle, sans réussir à dissimuler ses traits bouffis. Ses yeux, petits et chafouins, ne cessaient de regarder à droite et à gauche nerveusement. Pour couronner le tout, il transpirait horriblement des dessous de bras, si bien que de grandes auréoles ornaient sa robe de sorcier. Au côté de Cecilia, grande, brune et toujours tirée à quatre épingles, il avait l'air singulièrement miteux.

Ce ne fut que grâce à son expérience de journaliste que Cecilia réussit à lui adresser un demi-sourire non méprisant et à lui serrer la main plus d'une milliseconde. Il s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face d'elle.

« Je ne devrais pas être ici… », dit-il en s'épongeant le front avec un large mouchoir à carreaux.

« Calmez vous. Vous resterez totalement anonyme. », dit Cecilia avec un doux sourire.

« Je suppose… ils ne sauront même pas qui l'a pris… ils ont sans doute même oublié son existence… »

Encore une pièce à conviction oubliée sur une étagère au Ministère ? Ca promettait d'être intéressant…

Le nerveux sorcier sortit de sa poche un tas de papier grossièrement plié en quatre. Ils étaient dans un état déplorable. La chemise de papier rose pâle qui les avaient protégés avait vu sa couleur se ternir et avait du affronter maintes tâches. De plus, les documents qu'elle contenait étaient très hétéroclites, tant en leur taille quand leur forme et leur support, et certains ne cessaient de s'échapper du dossier.

Cecilia lut le dossier et reclassa ses pages dans l'ordre au fur et à mesure. Certains avaient été dégradés et durent être supprimés. D'autres éléments ont pu être ajoutés ultérieurement.

C'est à 90 pourcents le travail de Cecilia que nous présentons ici, les 10 pourcents restants ne sont que l'ajout d'éventuelles titres et de notes pour la compréhension du lecteur.

**1. NOTE DE SERVICE**

_(note du Ministère sur papier violet, retrouvé collée au dos du dossier ; nous avons respecté l'anonymat du destinateur et du récepteur)_

Lors d'une perquisition dans la maison de M. Flint pour collaboration supposée avec des Mangemorts, l'agent M. a trouvé dans l'interstice entre deux tiroirs un dossier de plusieurs pages enveloppé d'une feuille de papier Moldu de type A3 grossièrement plié que le prévenu s'apprêtait visiblement à brûler dans la cheminée de son bureau. Nous nous sommes bien sûr immédiatement emparés de ce que nous croyions être une importante pièce à conviction. Après lecture, ce dossier s'avère être l'enquête d'un organisme privé, sans doute payé par M. Flint lui-même. Bien qu'il n'apporte rien à l'affaire présent, il a le mérite d'éclaircir la disparition du jeune Marcus Flint. 

**2. A NOTRE AIMABLE CLIENT**

_(le papier et l'encre sont de très bonne qualité, l'écriture est élégante, la signature illisible)_

**_Cher Mr Flint,_**

**_Furieux du fait que la police a refusé d'investiguer sur la disparition de votre fils, sous prétexte qu'il était majeur, vous avez fait appel à nous. Nous vous en remercions et vous envoyons le résultat de notre enquête._**

**_L'histoire qui va suivre a été reconstituée à partir des témoignages des élèves de Poudlard lors de l'année scolaire 1994-1995 et de documents écrits retrouvés dans le château. Nous avons tenté de rendre un compte rendu le plus exact possible des événements, le fait que les deux principaux protagonistes soient morts ou disparus ne nous a pas facilité la tâche. Par chance, tous deux tenaient un journal intime plus ou moins réguliers, et nous avons pu retranscrire leurs pensées aux moments-clés ou vous livrer leurs impressions telles quelles. Mais soyez assuré M. Flint, que nous avons respecter le plus possible l'intimité de votre fils Marcus._**

**_Avec toute l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués_**

**3. FICHE SIGNALETIQUE**

**Nom : **Flint

**Prénom :** Marcus

**Âge au moment des faits :** 18 ans

**Couleurs des cheveux :** brun foncé

**Couleur des yeux :** marron

**Statut : **élève de septième année à Poudlard

**Maison : **Serpentard

**Points forts : **Confiance en soi, persévérance qui frôle la folie kamikaze

**Points faibles : **manque de subtilité, absence d'empathie

**4. EXTRAIT DU JOURNAL DE MARCUS FLINT**

_(probablement écrit peu après la soirée d'Halloween 94)_

_Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS ! _

_Tu demandes de qui je parle, cher journal ? 5 lettres suffisent à te répondre. P comme pourri, O comme orrible, 2T comme terriblement taré, E comme énervant et R comme répugnant. Je n'écrirais même pas son nom tellement il me révulse. _

_Non, il n'a pas encore « sauvé l'école » d'une soi-disant terrible menace de mes fesses. Non, il n'a pas encore gagné un match de Quidditch contre nous ! Il a fait pire que tout ça réuni ! Il s'est arrangé pour être à la meilleur place, comme toujours ! _

_J'ai une réputation d'imbécile. La seule chose pour que laquelle je suis doué, c'est le Quidditch. Mais Serpentard ne gagne plus à cause du binoclard…_

_Je me suis pourtant investi à fond dans mon équipe ! A tel point que j'ai négligé mes études. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai doublé ma dernière année à Poudlard alors que même les plus nuls réussissent à passer de justesse…_

_Quand mon père m'a appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulaient à Poudlard, il m'a bien sermonné. « Regagne ton honneur, Marcus, gnagnagna… ». Je n'avais pas besoin de cela. J'étais déjà enthousiasmé. Être un Champion signifiait être respecté par tous, porté au nus par les membres de sa maison, risquer sa vie dans des épreuves exaltantes et avoir une chance de gagner une gloire éternelle ! _

_Le soir de la nomination des champions, j'ai vu le vieux débris sortirent du feu le nom du champion de Durmstrang (Krum, le joueur de Quidditch, pas surprenant) puis de la championne de Beauxbâtons (un nom français, Delatruc, splendide mais sacrément cul-serré). Puis est venu l'instant tant attendu où le nom du champion de Poudlard serait révélé…_

_Un Poufsouffle ! Un niais en somme ! Jamais Poudlard n'aura été aussi déshonoré ! _

_Et pas n'importe quelle Poufsouffle. Le capitaine-de-Quidditch-préfet-tombeur-de-ces-dames, j'ai nommé Diggory, Cédric Diggory. J'avoue qu'il n'est pas si mauvais au Quidditch, mais de la à être un champion, il y a un monde. Il paraît qu'il est une vrai « star » chez les Poufsouffles, et pas que les Poufsouffles. Il suffit de tendre un peu l'oreille pour entendre des trucs débiles du genre « ses yeux gris ont la couleur d'un ciel nuageux ». Je l'ai regardé traverser la salle. Je n'ai pas vu la couleur de ses yeux mais il a en effet une belle paire de fesses… mais bon je m'égare. _

_J'étais tout occupé à mépriser allégrement Diggory quand un autre papier est sorti de cette fichu coupe. Un quatrième champion ! Ca n'était jamais arrivé avant !_

_Et là, chez journal, tu devines que c'est l'endroit où le binoclard intervient. C'était son nom. Il s'est levé avec sa face d'ahuri quand Dumbledore l'a appelé. Bonne imitation de la surprise incrédule mais je suis sûr qu'il a tout calculé. Evidemment, être juste le Survivant, ça lui suffisait pas ! Fallait qu'il soit en plus le quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! L'exception, l'exclusivité ! _

_Si il devait y avoir une exception, c'est moi qui aurait du en profiter ! Pas lui ! _

_**Tu ne gagneras pas, Potter ! Je te jure que tu ne gagneras pas ! Plutôt laisser l'un des autres écoles l'emporter ! **_

_Mais je n'ai pas à laisser l'une des autres écoles l'emporter… Potter n'est pas champion de Poudlard après tout. _

_Mais bien sûr ! Je dois aider Diggory ! C'est un Poufsouffle, il est trop mou ! Il ne gagnera jamais contre Potter, Krum ou la fille sans aide !_

_Mais avec un Serpentard fort, intelligent et rusé pour l'aider…_

**5. FICHE SIGNALETIQUE**

**Nom : **Diggory

**Prénom :** Cédric

**Âge au moment des faits :** 17 ans

**Couleurs des cheveux :** blond

**Couleur des yeux :** gris

**Statut : **élève de septième année à Poudlard

**Maison : **Poufsouffle

**Points forts : **gentillesse, loyauté

**Points faibles : **gentillesse, des amis qui le maternent trop

**6. UN CHAMPION BIEN GARDE**

Cédric Diggory détestait la notoriété. Il y avait des gens comme ça, pour lesquels être sans cesse entouré d'un groupe de personne n'était pas rassurant mais oppressant, et Cédric était l'un de ceux là. Pourtant, il était toujours entouré d'une foule de Poufsouffle attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes.

Le plus grand défaut de Cédric était d'être gentil. Trop gentil. Il était incapable d'avouer à ses condisciples que leur présence l'indisposait. Les mille et un prétexte fantaisistes déjà essayés ou écartés, ils devaient se résoudre à trouver une raison crédible de se retirer, et comme elles étaient peu nombreuses, il était rarement seul.

Ce fut le premier problème auquel Marcus Flint fut confronté. Il n'était pas question que les Poufsouffles entendent sa proposition, autrement en moins de deux minutes, tout le château serait au courant. Il aurait pu demander à Diggory de lui parler seul à seul mais ça serait extrêmement suspect aux yeux de Poufsouffles. Pourquoi un Serpentard voudraient parler subitement seul à seul avec un Poufsouffle auquel il n'a jamais adressé la parole ? Les membres du fan club de Diggory ou même des Serpentards viendraient lui demander des comptes et il n'avait aucune idée de mensonge crédible à leur raconter. Il pourrait bien sûr essayer de faire l'inverse, d'éloigner les Poufsouffles de Diggory. L'idée de tirer sur les Poufsouffles aux lance-flammes pour les disperser l'amusa mais elle comportait un inconvénient : comment être sûr que Diggory ne s'enfuit pas aussi ?

Finalement, il dut se résoudre à la dernière solution possible : guetter le moment où Diggory serait seul pour le rejoindre. Il fut déçu ; comme il le pensait, les amis de Diggory ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Ils craignaient apparemment pour la santé de leur champion. Si un concurrent était mis hors course avant le début des épreuves, il n'était pas remplacé, ce qui faisait une chance de plus aux autres pour remporter le tournoi.

Enfin, un jour où il suivait de loin Cédric et une demi-douzaine de Poufsouffles, le moment tant attendu arriva enfin. Cédrix dit à son groupe :

« Attendez, les mecs, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Ils continuèrent jusqu'aux toilettes masculines les plus proches. Marcus espéra que les autres n'entreraient pas eux aussi mais ils suivirent Cédric, sans doute pour attendre devant la porte des toilettes que leur « Champion » est fini de faire popo.

Priant pour que Cédric ait un gros besoin à faire et qu'il ne soit pas pressé, Marcus attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans les toilettes d'un pas altier. Enfin, la chance lui sourit. A part les Poufsouffles, les toilettes étaient vides et la seule cabine occupée était celle de Cédric. Les Poufsouffles lui lancèrent des regard aussi malveillants qu'en était capable des Poufsouffles. Marcus leur lança un regard méprisant et entra dans la cabine à la droite de celle de Cédric.

« Pourvu que personne n'entre dans les toilettes, pourvu que ces imbéciles de Poufsouffles ne lève pas le nez vers le plafond… », pria Marcus.

Il grimpa sur le siège des toilettes prudemment, prenant le temps de retrouver son équilibre. Ses bras étaient au niveau du haut de la cloison qui le séparait de Diggory. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours été bon en gym et qu'il avait une grande force musculaire ! Réalisant une traction, il commença à se hisser sans bruit. Ses pieds quittèrent la cuvette des toilettes. Si il tombait, c'était fichu. Lentement, très lentement, il s'éleva. Tous les muscles de ses bras lui faisaient mal mais la cloison étaient au niveau de son bassin désormais. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait tenir une minute de plus, que c'était le moment ou jamais. Sans bruit, surtout sans bruit, il balança une jambe par dessus la cloison. Il était maintenant assis à califourchon dessus. Les Poufsouffles ne le regardaient pas, tout à leur discussion chuchoté. Il était temps d'entrer chez Cédric. Dans quelques secondes, il remarquerait la jambe du Serpentard et appellerait ses amis. Il passa l'autre jambe par dessus la cloison et atterrit avec la souplesse d'un chat.

§§§

Cédric Diggory profitait d'un de ses rares moments de tranquillité. Seul enfin. Jusqu'à ce qu'une jambe surgisse. Oui, une jambe qui pendait du plafond. Comme c'était étrange. Cédric s'apprêta à regarder qui était à l'autre bout de la cuisse quand la personne sauta d'elle même vers lui… ou plutôt sur lui.

Le poids de Marcus propulsa Cédric par terre et ils tombèrent tous les deux avec un bruit sourd. Aussitôt, Marcus mit sa main sur la bouche de Cédric pour l'empêcher de crier.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Cédric ? », demandèrent ses amis.

Marcus retira sa main des lèvres de Cédric pour qu'il réponde mais il ne le fit pas tout de suite parce qu'il se demandait justement que répondre. D'un côté, quelqu'un qu'il identifia comme Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, venait de lui tomber dessus et il se retrouvait plaqué au sol avec son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, de l'autre, tout cela avait titillé sa curiosité et il avait envie de savoir ce que Marcus avait de si important à lui dire pour escalader un mur de toilette, or il savait que ses amis prendraient cela pour une tentative d'agression et mettrait Marcus à la porte sans discuter. La curiosité finit par l'emporter.

« Tout va bien, les gars. », dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque car le poids de Marcus lui coupait le souffle.

Il sentait que ses amis étaient sceptiques, il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici. Il se tourna vers Marcus avec un regard qui signifiait « Parle vite… si tu le peux. ».

Le Serpentard se pencha encore plus, vers l'oreille de Diggory cette fois.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Reviens demain, même heure, même endroit. »

Il guetta l'approbation dans les yeux de Cédric, remarquant au passage qu'ils étaient bien de la couleur d'un ciel nuageux. Le Poufsouffle hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Marcus se dégagea et aida Cédric à se relever presque à regret. Il se colla dans le coin près de la porte pour qu'on ne le voit pas quand Cédric sorte. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte d'un geste volontairement brutal, écrasant le Serpentard derrière, qui ne put même pas gémir de douleur. C'était peut-être purement méchant mais, se dit Cédric tandis qu'il regardait le visage anxieux de ses amis, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être gentil avec Marcus Flint. Vu que le cauchemar que s'était d'être éternellement bienveillant, Cédric se réjouit égoïstement au fond de lui, d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec lequel il puisse être méchant. Des vices, rien que pour toi, cher Marcus.

**Cédric deviendra t-il un _bad guy_ ? Quel entraînement fou Marcus imaginera t-il pour lui ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre du _Coach_ ! **


End file.
